Wigvision Bop Contest 16
The Wigvision Bop Contest 16 '''was the 16th edition of the iconic Wigvision Bop Contest. It was hosted in Tittybong, Australia following the country's victory in edition 15 in Juba, South Sudan with the song "Wigs", performed by Delta Goodrem & Isaiah Firebrace feat. Jessica Mauboy & Lucky Luuk. The contest was held at the street fork on which the Cokum-Tittybong Rd leads into the Donald-Swan Hill Rd in Tittybong and consisted of one performance show and one voting show, the first one taking place on 28 November 2018 and the latter on 2 December 2018. The Wigvision Bopcasting Union (WBU) reported that the contest had an estimated worldwide audience of around 122 - just a very slight decrease compared to the previous edition. SHETland Islands won the contest with the song "SHET... DISGUSTANG", performed by Rabekki Jeanate. Together with her sister, her mom and a powerful EDM beat she left a lasting impression on her fellow contestants and collected a record breaking amount of 85 points. The margin between SHETland Islands and runner-up India was relatively large as both countries were separated by 7 points. The betting odds on Bopschecker.com predicted an exciting fight for the victory between Australia, India, Poland and SHETland Islands prior to the contest. They finished 5th, 2nd, 4th and 1st respectively while Guam surprisingly served extremely sassy live vocals and achieved a great 3rd place. Hosting Bids Six cities reportedly submitted hosting bids to the Australian host broadcaster SBS: Gold Coast, Mutitjulu, Perth, Sassafras, Sydney and Tittybong. After a tough bidding process, the street fork of Cokum-Tittybong Rd in Tittybong (duh) was selected as the venue to host the 16th edition of the Wigvision Bop Contest. Gold Coast was not selected as it was already selected as the host city for Eurovision: Australia Decides and Eurovision Asia 2019, Mutitjulu was quickly dismissed because SBS considered a town influenced by native Aboriginals to be unable of showcasing Australian traditions and values, Perth was rejected as "nobody cares about the West Coast" (anonymous SBS official) and Sydney was also dismissed due to its lack of sass in comparison to the other two candidates left: Sassafras on Tasmania and Tittybong. In the end Tittybong was simply chosen as they offered the best bid. Results Special Award In edition 16, the award given out was called "Controversial Cunt Award". It was awarded to the lowest placing participant who received 5 points from some delegation(s). Intro Transcript '''Noah Davis: My name is Noah Davis. I'm from Royal, Arkansas and I'm 18 years old! Male Jury Member(s): Wow, 18! Noah Davis: Wigvision, okay. Katy Perry: Wait, did you just say Wigvision? Noah Davis: Yes. Katy Perry: I know! Wigvision! I feel that already. Male Jury Member(s): What is Wigvision? Katy Perry: No, it's not language, it's just for us! Wigvision. Noah Davis: We're on- Male Jury Member(s): Oh, come on! Noah Davis: We're here- We're here together. Katy Perry: I love kjESCil. Noah Davis: Oh yeah, I love him* too! Katy Perry: So much! Noah Davis: (under his breath) Oh my god! Noah Davis: Xe's gonna host the 16th edition of Wigvision in Tittybong, Australia. Katy Perry: I am ready for my wig to go flying. Noah Davis: I hope it does go fly! Katy Perry: Out of this room! Noah Davis: I hope it does... So are you ready? Katy Perry: Ready! (sassy hand gesture) Noah Davis: Okay. *Please note that Noah Davis only assumed xer gender as he was very nervous before his American Idol performance. He is not ignorant and uneducated cishet scum!